


Galaxies and Love Notes

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer, Seijoh suga, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: But he’s still bright red. Never before has he gotten a confession so…forward.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei & Sugawara Koushi, Hanamaki Takahiro & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Galaxies and Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I love matsugahana friendship, I love Seijoh Suga, and I love oisuga. It makes sense to combine them :D

He gets the letter on a Monday.

It’s a bright, sunny Monday, with birds chirping their greetings to one another while they fly through a clear sky. It’s around noon, and it’s so wonderfully warm as he sits against the brick wall of the outside of the gym and munches on a meat bun he made, when he receives this letter. He’s waiting for his friends, Takahiro and Issei, and he’s so entranced by his food- it’s  _ so  _ good, the bread baked perfectly and the meat seasoned perfectly, Koushi did a good job with this one- that he doesn’t even realize that someone has walked past him until a perfectly crisp, clean white falls gently onto his lap.

_ Huh? _

It lands squarely on his crossed legs, in the middle of his lap, and Koushi instinctively shoots his head up to look around, half convinced that it fell from the sky like rain. But there’s no one around, only the grass he sits on and the concrete of the walkway with weeds growing through the cracks, only the faint buzzing of some insect and the smell of spring that's slightly tainted by the smelly boys practicing in the volleyball gym. (Koushi would be in the gym practicing as well, but he thinks before and after school as well as all the extra practicing he and his friends do for fun is enough. Besides, it’s not like  _ any  _ amount of practicing will get him on the first string, that spot belongs solely, and deservedly, to Oikawa Tooru. 

Not that Koushi is bitter about it, he still has fun on the court. He’s subbed in decently often, for plays with two setters or even as a pinch server, and those moments on the court make absolutely everything worth it.)

Koushi makes an audible questioning noise, leaning forward with his legs still crossed and his half-eaten meat bun still clutched in both hands. He looks left, and then right, but still there’s no one.

He looks back down at the letter. There’s a little whimsical heart doodled in the left corner, and Koushi’s silver eyes widen.  _ Is that- is this- _

“Woah, is that a confession letter?” A low voice questions, lilted with awe. Issei, one of Koushi’s best friends, and a middle blocker for the volleyball team. The sitting boy looks up and sees his two childhood friends standing- no, more like fucking  _ towering over him-  _ in front of him. He grins at them, a little lopsided.

“Maybe?”

Takahiro, pink-haired and a wing spiker for the team, whistles. “Damn, dude, another one?” His hands are in his pockets as he pivots on his feet, leaning his back against the wall and sliding down it to sit shoulder-to-shoulder by Koushi. He opens his mouth without saying a word, and Koushi feeds him a bite of his meat bun. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t opened it yet.”

“Who’s it from?” Issei asks as he plops down on the ground as well, across from Koushi and mirroring his sitting position. He leans forward, mouth open just like Takahiro’s was, and Koushi chuckles as he feeds him the last bite of his meat bun. They’ve always loved his cooking and baking, something that made the gray-haired smile. When he’s in the kitchen, his family often asks him to spend his time doing something manlier, like playing a ‘contact sport’ or finding a girlfriend. It doesn’t bother him much, but he’s glad that some people- his friends- like his food.

“I don’t know that, either,” Koushi says simply, reaching to his backpack on the side of him that isn’t occupied, and pulling out a little plastic container containing little crab rangoons he made last night. It holds six, two for him and each of his friends. He passes them out casually, Issei and Takahiro grinning lazily in thanks as they greedily scarf them down.

Takahiro burps, before raising an eyebrow. (There’s a distinct lack of  _ excuse me,  _ but Koushi is still off-put enough from the mysterious envelope to scold him). “What do you mean you don’t know? Did ya find it in your desk or something?”

“Nope. It fell out of the sky into my lap.”

Issei snorts, shifting a little to take his phone out of his back pocket. Him and Takahiro share a class right before lunch, and always get hungry and eat their own lunches secretly in the back of their classroom. “So you were too distracted by your food to notice your surroundings again, huh? Idiot.”

Koushi sticks out his tongue, but doesn’t refute. “I made damn good meat buns today.”   
  
The pink haired boy hums enthusiastically, slouching nonchalantly against his shorter friend and pressing his nose against his neck. Koushi rolls eyes, used to the physical intimacy, but if he’s being honest feeling a little paranoid about it. He has little reason to be; Aoba Johsai typically has an open-minded culture and most kids would never even consider discriminating against two boys who are simply touching. But, what about the 1% that does? What about if someone walks by, and harrasses them about their physical closeness?

Koushi quickly shakes the prodding anxiety away, there’s no reason for it, for two main reasons.

One: Nobody comes behind the gym except for them. (Besides whomever had tossed Koushi this pretty envelope that he’s hesitant to open, but that barely counts. Afterall, Koushi hadn’t  _ seen  _ the person, and therefore by Koushi-logic, they do not exist).

Two: Even if, for some dumb reason, someone decided to note negatively on their closeness, Takahiro would probably just laugh and invite them to join. That’s what he did last time, and Koushi had laughed and joined in.

Koushi grins as the breath from Takahiro’s response tickles his neck. “Yeah, you did. Date me.”

“Sure.” 

“Wow, sure, just leave me out like that,” Issei says distractedly, eyes on his phone. He’s probably playing  _ Genshin,  _ or something. 

“Sorry baby, you can date us too,” Koushi coos, leaning forward to poke Issei’s cheek. Takahiro is forced to sit up as his support leans away, and sighs dramatically.

It’s a good day, and Koushi almost forgets about the envelope until he stands up to go to class twenty minutes later, and it falls gently onto his feet. His lips purse as he stares at it, at how the bright white of it glares against the greenish brown of the grass. That little heart at the corner is teasing him.

God, he hates these. He hopes this person doesn’t reveal themself in the letter, it’s always so awkward to look a girl in the eyes after they’ve confessed to him.

(He doesn’t mean to assume that this person is a girl, but it would keep to the trend. Unfortunately, he has yet to be confessed to by a fellow boy. Aoba Johsai is open-minded, but not  _ that  _ open minded. There’s still a stigma to being LGBT+, a fear of judgement that Koushi knows well. He’s  _ seen  _ boys look at him, he’s seen boys look at each other, but Koushi and Takahiro remain the only outed third years in their school). 

Issei picks it up for Koushi, but instead of handing it over, he rips it open smoothly without a single change of expression on his laidback features. The setter huffs as the taller takes out a letter and unfolds it, throwing the envelope to the ground; Takahiro uses his receiving skills to catch the paper before it touches the dirt.

“Mattsun, that’s private! She entrusted her feelings with me, they’re probably private!” Koushi snaps without much bite, lurching forward to snach the letter back. Issei only steps back, raising the paper above his head with an amused twitch to his ridiculous eyebrows.

“Damn, Kou, this girl is  _ bold!”  _ The curly-haired man drawls, usually bored eyes widening. Koushi flushes slightly and glares, and jumps up to take the letter.

He fails, of course. Issei hands it to Takahiro fluidly, the pinkette snickering as he tries to read as much as he can before Koushi inevitably smacks him in the side to take the letter back.

_ “OW!”  _ Takahiro cries out as Koushi karate chops, successfully taking back the confession note as the taller hunches over in agony, clutching his stomach. “I can’t believe you’d abuse your loyal, loving boyfriend like this!”

Koushi hums, eyes scanning over the note.

A deep red flush engulfs his entire body, making his cheeks burn and his heart do some kind of kick flip- though not exactly in a swooning kind of way.

“W-WHAT THE FUCK?!” Koushi sputters, holding the letter at arm’s length away from himself, turning his head to look in the opposite direction. He’s used to the shy, cutsie letters. Sometimes a little self-deprecating, a little hopeful. Romantic and thought out.

This one was thought out, all right.

Issei bursts into laughter, Takahiro leaning against his shoulder and joining him. Their entire bodies are shaking with the force of their snorting giggles, and Koushi huffs.

But he’s still bright red. Never before has he gotten a confession so…  _ forward. _

_ Jesus fuck.  _

He closes one eye as he peeks at the letter again, reading it over- skipping words, because reading it in its entirety is still too embarrassing- again. It only makes him turn even more pink, makes his friends laugh even harder.

_ My dearest Koushi-chan! _

_  
_ _ This is my first time confessing to anyone, so you’d better make sure you feel honored, okay? It shouldn’t be a surprise, though, I see the way that you look at me- and I’ll bet you see the way that I look at you. _

_ Really, it should be you writing this letter, but because you’re taking your sweet time, when we really should be making out in the bathroom between classes by now, I’ll just do it. _

_ I like you, Kou-chan. _

_ I like your bright grin that lights up the entire room, I like your presence and how you always have this mischievous little air around you that draws me in every time. I like the feisty little cutie you hide under your respectful gestures and responsibility. I like how dependable you are, how playful, how adorable. _

_ And you’re so beautiful, too! It’s completely unfair that someone exists to rival my beauty- it’s like we’re destined to be, Koushi. The prettiest couple in the school! _

_ Your hair is like starlight and your eyes are like the Sculptor galaxy, and that little mole under your always twinkling eye makes me want to explore your body and find what others are blessing your fair skin. I want to kiss your soft lips when you pout, and- _

Koushi can’t keep reading. He squeals again, squeezing his eyes shut. The letter just got more and more forward after that- nothing explicit, but enough to make him feel like he’s about to burst into flames.

The confession letters he receives usually are filled with cute little doodles and  _ I really admire you and your passion for volleyball, even though you’re not first string!  _ and  _ please give me a chance, Suga-kun! _

This person had practically demanded they date, claimed that Koushi likes them too! Which is  _ impossible,  _ because Koushi is gay and he already  _ has  _ a crush-

His eyes widen again. 

_ No.  _

_ There’s no chance… the admirer couldn’t be… _

“There was a reference to galaxies, and we all know Oikawa’s a huge space nerd,” Issei offers like he already knows what Koushi’s thinking. Takahiro nods.

“Mhm, and that tone is all Oikawa,” The spiker adds. Koushi shakes his head.

“It  _ can’t  _ be, why wouldn’t he sign it? Why didn’t they  _ sign  _ it, they’re literally saying that I have a crush on-” The ring of the bell cuts him off along with his train of thought, and he yelps.  _ “Fuck!  _ I haven’t been late to a class since first year!”

Takahiro and Issei both chuckle, throwing their arms around the distressed boy’s shoulders on either side of him. “Just finish reading the note when you get home, I bet they left a clue. If it’s Oikawa, then there’s definitely some subtle clue in there. The guy is so extra.”

Koushi nods at the tallest’s words, nose scrunching as they start to class. There’s no way that the note can  _ really  _ be from Oikawa, right? Oikawa is the captain of the volleyball team, he’s the hottest guy in school, he’s passionate and determined and intelligent and every single person on this planet’s wet dream. The gods would never gift the gays with such a man, would they?  _ Of course not, he flirts with every single one of his fangirls.  _

_...He could be bi, or pan, or gay and just trying to cover it up, or- _

_ No! There is no way Oikawa would ever go out of his way to write a note like that for me! There’s no chance that he would look twice as someone plain as me, or as unremarkable. No getting my hopes up! _

_...but they did compare my eyes to a galaxy- _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my whole week❤
> 
> (Oh! And in case it wasn't clear, yes the note is from Oikawa :3)


End file.
